seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Items
Some Hidden Object Locations in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game require special items known as access passes aka "keys" in addition to energy points in order to enter the location. These locations are called Premium Locations in the game. As version 1.26.0 of the game released in April 2018, there are now 14 such Premium Locations requiring Special Item Access Passes to enter and play. Finding Special Item Access Passes There are several ways to acquire these special access items apart from purchasing them in the Store. (1) Play Hidden Object Locations: Special access items can be won by exploring other Hidden Object Locations. All of the Special Items can be found by successfully exploring any Location. You are not guaranteed to win the Special Item every time you win a hidden object game, they are simply one of the potential rewards you may win. The number of Special Access Items required for each play of a Premium Location depends on the current Rank of the Location. When you first open a new Location that requires Special Items to play, you will need 5 of that Location's Special Items for every play. With each new Rank you achieve on that Location, that requirement will increase by 5. (2) Combine Collections: 'Special Items can also be rewarded for combining certain collections. You can find a list of these collections below. ('3) Collect the Investor Trophy: Special Items can be collected from the Investor Trophy. This trophy gives out 1 to 3 random special access items every 12 hours, depending on the rank of the trophy. (4) Collect from the Desk Guardians: ' Special Items can be collected from the Desk Guardians when one chooses 1 of 8 cards (photo below is from an older incarnation of Desk Guardians, but the principle remains the same). '(5) Visit Friends' Maps: Regular special access items, those that are not part of the current timed challenges, are potentially awarded as a bonus for visiting friends. The bonus award is 5 of a random special item access pass/key for each friend visited. However, the number of bonuses for visits is capped. New Players start at 5, this number increases as Reputation increases until maxed at 50. The maximum number of bonuses you can receive for visits is 50. Any friend's map visited over 50 will not yield the bonus award. This number is indicated on the lower left side of the Visiting map and counts down with each friend visited. The counter resets every 24 hours at midnight. (6) Receive as Free Gifts from Friends: '''Regular special items (i.e. Gold Thread, Lantern, Theater Ticket, Piece of Eight, etc.) can be received from and given as free gifts to friends. You can send 1 free gift per day per friend with the maximum number of free gifts set at 100 (new players start off with a lower number limit that rises with leveling and eventually caps off at the max 100 limit). This means that while the maximum of friends you can have is 250, you can only gift 100 of those friends one free gift a day. Please note that these items '''do not come out of your inventory when you gift them to your friends. However, you cannot add these items to your Wish List to ask your friends for them. The Special Access Items are located on the 'Send' tab of Gifts.' Scroll through to the end of the entire section (past any locked fixers) to find them on the last few pages.' These special access items will be locked by level/ rubies. You need to be at Game Level of 20 or above to gift Gold Threads, 30 for Lanterns, 40 for Theater Tickets, 50 for Pieces of Eight, 60 for Candy Cauldrons, 70 for Locks, and 80 for Brooches, 90 for Raindrops, 100 for Golden Bells, 110 for Investigators' Badges, 120 for Chocolate Beans, 123 for Gremlin Potions, 126 for Scarlet Lanterns, 130 for Flower Potions and 133 for Festive Lollipops. Alternatively, it is possible to unlock access to these items with the corresponding number of Rubies. Please note that you are restricted to one free gift per friend per day up to a maximum of 100 friends. The number of friends increases as your Reputation increases. Regular Special Item Pictures Below is a list of the 15 Regular Special Item Access Passes, the level required to unlock each, the amount of rubies needed to unlock if the Player is lower than the required level, and how they can be obtained. Collections That Reward Special Items Below is a list of the collections that reward the special item access passes required to play certain rooms: ~~Please add to this list if you can~~ Related *SN Home *Darkwood Town Map *List of Hidden Object Locations *Collections *Fixers *Quests *Updates Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Garden Category:Clothing Store Category:Dressing Room